Final Destination English Fear
by Silverpheonix8891
Summary: The english version of Final Destination mwah ha ha haaaa! Enjoy please RR


Final Destination: English Fear

Author: I don't own anything from the Final Destination movies or anything else.

Chapter One: The Crash

Kate woke up early that morning. She shook her dark hair and fluttered her icy blue eyes. She gave a sigh and got out of bed. She didn't want to take a train ride today.

Kate was at University and was returning home for the summer holidays. Molly, her best friend, was also joining her on the long boring train ride from London to Newcastle. She was going to stay for a few weeks before returning to her own home.

Kate pulled out her new pair of jeans, a black top and threw on her old cream turtleneck. She really couldn't be bothered with this. She sat on a chair, eating her breakfast watching the news, a woman was reporting on the crashes in America.

"It has been two years since the flight 180 crashed and a year since a crash on a highway killing all victims. Strangely both of them were on the same day. From the second crash only 3 people survived. Clear Rivers was the only survivor of the 180 flight, she died shortly after the Highway Crash. John Basket tells us more..."

Kate slammed the T.V before it could say any more. She was sick of these two incidents, even though Clear was her cousin. Her dead, cousin. She met up with Molly at King's Cross Station a little after 11am for the 11:15 train. The train slowly arrived at Platform 9 and Molly and Kate got on. Followed by two other students they didn't know. One was tall and was a bit on the geeky side with his glasses and Mummy's Boy Hair. The other boy was slightly taller than Kate with dyed blond hair and seriously dark eyes. Behind them was a tired middle-aged father with his lively young daughter, after that was an African girl with long braided hair and a young businessman in a rush.

Kate looked at the train before she took her seat and noticed how old it looked. It was rusty and a bit on the ancient side. She also noticed that there was no one else got in the carriage apart from the ones she saw get in, and this slightly disturbed her. Molly sat next to her in her cheery state and put some lip-gloss on.

"Mmmmm banana flavour, want to try?" she asked.

Kate screwed her face up.

"Ew gross" she replied.

"Ew gross!" said a mimicking voice behind her.

Molly looked behind her and scowled at the blond haired boy behind her.

"Shut up Matt!" She spat.

Matt and his friend laughed behind him, Kate stared at the window. Her eyes wandered and she noticed a crack in it. Why would it be there?

'That's not right' she thought.

She was broken from her thoughts by a loud bang. The African girl with the long braided hair, started to listening to her Walkman, which was so loud you, could hear the word to her song. Suddenly it jumped repeated the words of a familiar Busted song: 'Crash and Burn' over and over again. The girl gave and a sigh and turned it off. The young girl that had climbed on the train with her father hand smacked her head off the table. She gave a loud audible 'Ow' before returning to her colouring. Kate was highly disturbed when she saw her scribbling a train on her doodle pad and drew it blowing up. The young businessman lit up a cigarette and took a relaxing sigh. She wasn't to keen on what he was doing.

The Train jolted as it left the station. Kate took an intake of air. She was feeling jumpy today. She felt the train speeding up.

"Do you feel the train getting faster?" she asked Molly.

"No" she replied. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine" Kate answered.

The train suddenly jumped and everyone called out. Kate stared out the window, the train was getting faster. It was starting to rain and in second it was dipping it down. Kate's eyes widened as the crack on the window. It was lengthening, Molly's eyes widened too. The train gave another mighty jolt as it leap off the rails. The carriage was filled with screams.

The young businessman's cigarette leapt out his hand and set his legs on fire. He leapt up and gave a shout. He knocked the young African girl, who smacked her head against the window and smashed it, killing her instantly. The lively young girl screamed in pure horror and was hit in the stomach by some shattered glass. She was then thrust by impact into the back of the carriage, blood cover her lifeless face. Her father cried in horror before he was flung out the window. A broken electricity wire dropped down in front of Kate and Molly and thwacked Molly on the head. Kate dived out the way and watched her beloved friend be electrocuted because of her wet hair. She gave a yelp and ducked as flying debris nearly crashed into her, but missed and hit Matt's friend hard, ramming him in the side, cutting him in half. Matt himself ran out the way jumping over Kate and to the other end of the train carriage. He looked at Kate then at the door before it burst into flames, killing him with a slow painful death. Kate screamed as the fire seared towards her, she was unable to move. Her screams racked into her brain.

She jolted upwards in her seat; the train was still at its station at Kings' cross. Kate's eyes were wide in shock, she turned to look out the window, and the train again looked rusty and old. She then turned to Molly, who was putting on her lip-gloss.

"Molly, what flavour's your lip gloss?" She asked, her voice quick and panicky.

"Banana why? Want some? "She asked.

"Ew gross" she replied quickly.

Matt's voice replied the same words and Molly turned round it her seat to tell them to shut up. Kate leapt out of seat and turned to the little girl who was drawing her train. She then rushed over to the African girl.

"What song are you listening to? "she half screamed.

"B-b-busted, You Said No, why?" as the word left her mouth her song began to repeat.

"Everyone get off the train it's going to crash! Get off it now!!!!!" Kate screamed.

Everyone was drawn into complete confused and anxiety. Matt and his geeky looking friend got up. Molly too got up and dragged off the screaming and protesting Kate, followed by Matt and his friend.

"Get off the fucking train, or you're all gonna die!!!!!" she roared in a pleading tone.

The man with his daughter waited a few moments before getting up, the man muttering 'nutcase' under her breath. The African girl closely followed him. The businessman looked at the both and then at the empty train, he took a puff from his cigarette before getting off. The door snapped behind him and the train jolted away. Kate was stirring up quite a commotion. Molly, Matt and some Policemen were trying to calm her down and restrain her.

"That trains going to crash, you have to stop it!!!!!" She screamed.

A few moments later an alarm sounded off at the station. People were running about, a train had crashed on the track, possibly killing all inside it. A look of horror spread across everyone one's face mainly Kate's. It really did happen.


End file.
